Using You
by anObserverofNobody
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts and Adele's life has gotten even more complicated. When all those she trusts are in another house she is forced to trust the reason she was placed in Slytherin.
1. Hello Harry

For once in the village Little Whinging the sun had burned through the mist. Nearly one o'clock in the afternoon and the sun had just begun to warm the earth. Adele made her way to Privet Drive where one of her dear friends had been unfortunate to live. She knocked on the white front door hoping to see his perpetually messy black hair, as well as his striking green eyes behind the round glasses always resting on his nose. Unfortunately it was not Harry who had answered the door, but his unpleasant aunt, Petunia.  
>"Well hello, is there anything you need?" She said with a smile that had no effect on her eyes. Harry had told Adele the stories about the Dursley family, how they treated him almost like a slave.<br>"Yes actually I am here to see Harry, Harry Potter." Adele smiled back, but her smile was genuine. When she spoke Harry's name faces poked out from corners. Both were fat, one of them had a mustache, this one was Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley. The other was Harry's spoiled cousin, Dudley.  
>"I'm sorry but nobody goes by that name here." She then closed the door on Adele's face, so Adele knocked once more.<br>"I hate to bother you again, but since you gave me no chance of saying any other word I was unable to apologize for wasting your time." Petunia was shocked by the kindness Adele had shown her. Adele had her own plan of course, she knew that Petunia was lying about Harry, so Adele was going to climb up to Harry's room and greet him there.  
>"Who was that?" Harry asked Petunia as she closed the door.<br>"Oh nobody you know." She snickered  
>"That's odd, the voice sounded familiar…" He then made his way back to his room<br>"She sounded rather nice." Dudley said as he changed the channels on TV.  
>"Dudley, She was probably a witch! How else could the boy know her?" Petunia said flabbergasted.<br>"Potter probably fancies her…" Dudley mumbled as he searched for a show that pleased him.

Adele began throwing rocks at Harry's window, she had wished she could use her magic, but that was forbidden.  
>"What in the world?" Harry opened his bedroom window only to be smacked across the face with a hard rock that could have made him blind.<br>"Oh, sorry Harry." Adele laughed  
>"Oh its fine, Addie what are you doing here?" He asked rubbing his cheek that might possibly be bruised.<br>"Well we both live in the Muggle world, so I came to see you." she smiled at him glad he had called her by her nickname. Unlike the rest of his friends Harry was unable to keep contact with anyone in the wizard world, anyone in any world actually.  
>"HARRRY!" Vernon yelled in his deep husky voice, Harrry looked at his bedroom door then back at Adele, She nodded understanding why they had to cut their meeting short for a minute or two, possibly ten.<br>"Yes?" Harry said as he made his way to the living room.  
>"Marge will be here soon, she's staying for a week."<br>"WAIT WHAT!" Harry shouted, Vernon just raised his hand and Harry was silent again.  
>"While she's here I want no funny stuff, got it!" He threatened.<br>"Yes." Harry replied darkly then went back to his room to talk with Adele once more. She was sitting on the lawn removing large clumps of green around her.  
>"Oh you're back." She smiled then dusted herself off. "Is there any way we can talk on the same level of ground?" She laughed<br>"Actually…" Harry disappeared from her sight and returned with his invisibility cloak  
>"I don't understand why I hadn't thought of this before." His smile stretched from ear to ear as he threw his cloak to his friend. She grabbed the cloak and a blue box he just now noticed. Adele pressed her ears against the front door waiting till the voices were far enough to tell if they were near the door. She wrapped the cloak around her small pale body and she had been invisible. She quietly opened the door and made her way up the staircase. Just to her luck the bottom floor board squeaked, the house then became silent. The Dursley's were listening for more noise, when they didn't hear anything Vernon waddled to see if Harry was there. Adele gracefully made her way to the top of the staircase without a sound.<br>"Must have just been…. The house settling." He mumbled as he waddled back to the kitchen. Adele entered Harry's room and took off the cloak.  
>"Happy birthday!" She whispered excitedly as she handed him a medium sized blue box.<br>"You remembered." Harry was gleaming at this point. he opened the box only to find what seemed to be every type of candy in the wizard world.  
>"I didn't know if they fed you in this place, and I <em>know <em>they don't give you candy here. So there it is, there will be more when we get to Hogwarts." Adele smiled  
>"Thanks." Harry and Adele both embraced each other for a few short moments until there was loud thumping coming closer to Harry's door.<br>"I better go, see you in a couple of weeks." She smiled then jumped out the window.


	2. Ice Cream and Hermione's Fluffy Monster

That couple of weeks had passed by quickly for both Harry and Adele. The next time they had seen each other was at an ice cream shop with their other friends Ron and Hermione.  
>"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he saw his friends sitting at a round table eating their ice cream.<br>"Eating ice cream of course." Ron said with a giant glob of the cold treat in his mouth. Both Hermione and Adele gave him a disgusted look.  
>"You're going to get a brain freeze that way." Adele said still not used to the fact that Ron talked with his mouth open.<br>"What are you doing here? Don't the Dursley's keep you locked up until someone breaks you out?" Hermione asked  
>"Well I broke myself out this time." Harry smiled, they all stopped eating and stared at him confused.<br>"I ended up making my horrid "Aunt" Marge fly away." He snickered.  
>"But Harry! You can get expelled by using magic in front of Muggles, let alone using magic <em>on<em> Muggles." Hermione lectured  
>"It's all fine, I'm not getting expelled." After a half an hour talking about what had happened during their vacation they went to buy Hermione an owl.<br>"Maybe I can buy Scabbers something as well, he hasn't been acting the same since we got back from Egypt." Ron began examining his pet rat. After the old witch, who managed the shop, had failed to convince Ron to buy a new rat she had given him a rat tonic.  
>"You think I should get a snake?" Adele asked curious looking at a small garden snake.<br>"Oh please no. I have had enough with snakes." Harry muttered, Adele just laughed at him.  
>"Why would you need another animal? You already have your owl, Echo." Ron said<br>"Well you know, I like snakes. Plus its Slytherin's house symbol and I am a Slytherin." Adele moved away from the garden snake and back to her friends.  
>"I don't think so; you are less of a Slytherin than I am." Ron was then attacked by an orange fur ball, as Scabbers had jumped out of his arms and hid under a cabinet. Little did they know Adele was a strange girl. Everyone had thought Adele was innocent and the most kind, but only she knew that she was a very angry person who would love to break some necks once and a while. That is why the sorting hat such a difficult time placing her in a house, but in the end she was more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor.<br>"NO CROOKSHANKS!" The old witch yelled at the orange cat.  
>"Let's get out of here." Ron mumbled as he grabbed Scabbers and ran out. Both Harry and Adele laughed at Ron's fear of the large orange kitty. A couple minutes went by when Hermione had walked out with the same cat Ron had despised.<br>"You actually bought that monster!" Ron shuttered.  
>"Crookshanks is no monster, just misunderstood." She stroked the cat, then stopped and pulled tonic Ron had left in the store out of her pocket.<br>"You forgot this." He grabbed it from her hand quickly, trying to make as much distance from Crookshanks as possible. They made their way to the Leaky Caldron when they found Ron's father sitting reading the _Daily Prophet_.  
>"Oh Harry! I was beginning to wonder when we would see your face." Arthur smiled as he set down the paper with Sirius Black's mad face on the cover.<br>"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled back  
>"They still haven't caught him have they?" Harry asked motioning towards Sirius Black's picture<br>"No, the Ministry of Magic has ordered everyone to search for him. We haven't been working our regular jobs since two weeks ago." Mr. Weasley said gravely.  
>"If we found him you think they would give us a reward. We could use some more money—"<br>"You need more money? Why didn't you just say so?" Adele shuffled through her bag and pulled out a sack of coins as golden as her hair. Ron gazed at the small bag with a smile and reached for it.  
>"Oh no Adele, we couldn't accept that." Mr. Weasley had closed her hand over the money and Ron's smile faded.<br>"Really take it, I have plenty." She insisted, Mr. Weasley looked at the money still wondering if he should accept it.  
>"It's the least I can do for you guys just accepting me with open arms." She smiled and he took the bag of golden coins. Adele's parents were very close with the Weasley family but had lost touch with the wizard world after James and Lily had died. They had also rebelled against Voldemort, and would have died if he hadn't disappeared. Ever since, they were afraid of the wizard world and had nothing to do with it. When their only child, Adele, had received the letter from Hogwarts she wouldn't take no for an answer. They had allowed her to go to the school, but they wanted nothing to do with magic. Her father, Eliot, had asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to care for her during the school year, and he would supply her with money.<p>

Mrs. Weasley entered then the Leaky Caldron with her children.  
>"Oh hello Harry." She smiled then turned to her husband "We should be getting home now." They all went to the Weasley home and ate a wonderful dinner, after dinner they had all climbed up the stairs bellies full and eyes begging to be closed. Adele shared a room with Hermione and Ginny, after they made sure they had everything they needed, they stared at the wooden ceiling and began talking.<br>"So Ginny, what was it like seeing Harry after he saved you?" Adele asked teasingly  
>"Addie, you shouldn't be talking considering my brothers are next door." Ginny turned away from Adele trying to hide her pink embarrassed face. Adele had quickly shut up, she had a little thing for the Weasley twins during the summer.<br>"I was just trying to make conversation." Adele smiled "After all there is nothing else to really speak about."  
>"Well school is tomorrow, I'm excited." Hermione beamed<br>"Of course you are. You are taking every class imaginable. How you will manage, its unknown." They all had drifted asleep.


	3. A Cold Train Ride

Oopsies! Sorry Guys! Haha I uploaded the first thing on my computer that had said Harry Potter. Haha This is the RIGHT thing I was to upload!

The next morning Adele was woken up by everyone's loud walking mostly made by Fred and George. She smoothed her extremely long hair ,which oddly seemed to only curl at the ends, into a ponytail; she was still half asleep when she carried her large duffle bag full of clothes down to the car. The car ride went by quickly since Adele was once again asleep. She had again woken up by the twins poking her face.  
>"We're here." Fred said she looked up at the twins while their faces faced down to look back at her. She sat up realizing she had fallen asleep on their laps.<br>"I'm sorry." She rubbed her dark sapphire eyes and looked back at them.  
>"It's no big deal, just don't make a habit." They laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led all their children (Including Hermione, Harry, and Adele) to the 9 ¾ gate. The train whistle let out a loud screech letting students know it would be leaving in a matter of minutes. All the children scrambled to get on the train and find seats. Most of the compartments were full except one that only had occupied a single sleeping man.<br>"Who do you think he is?" Ron whispered trying not to wake him.  
>"Professor Remus J. Lupin." Hermione said<br>"Do you know everyone?" Adele asked curious  
>"No, I'm just observant." She then had pointed to a small case placed in a cubby above the man's head. They all sat down and talked about Sirius for a while up until Draco Malfoy had made his way towards them.<br>"Well it seems we won't be sitting in this compartment, it's full of Mudbloods and muggle lovers alike." Malfoy snickered while his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Ron made his hand into a fist and his knuckles began to turn white while his face turned as red as his hair.  
>"Malfoy you bloody—" Ron stood up and Malfoy took a couple of steps back.<br>"Draco, just leave." Adele said as she grabbed Ron's arm they had both looked at each other, Adele's eyes were filled with hope while Malfoy's were filled with an odd confusion. He blinked and the confused look had turned to anger when he had faced Harry.  
>"C'mon." He said resentfully then they had all left.<br>"How'd you make him do that?" Ron asked trying to relax  
>"We are both Slytherin, so common ground I suppose…" Adele sat back down and let Ron rant about how Draco Malfoy was rude and inconsiderate. She spoke of nothing until he had said that Malfoy was unintelligent.<br>"You're wrong about that." Adele replied they stared at her with disbelief "He is selfish, mean, and a complete git. But he isn't stupid."  
>"You're sticking up for him?" Harry asked confused, Adele just looked at him with kind eyes.<br>"Yes, just as I stick up for you guys." She smiled. A couple of silent seconds went by when the train stopped.  
>"We can't be at Hogwarts already" Hermione said<br>"I wonder what's going on…" Adele stared out of the window looking out to the hall way. Faces of Hogwarts students began showing, nobody obviously know what was going on. The lights turned off and nothing was able to be seen but the chatter from the other compartments had become louder.  
>"I'll go see what's going on." Harry said<br>"Me too." Adele's soft voice piped in. They had both walked out into the hallway patches of moon light was the only thing that allowed them sight.  
>"Ouch!" Adele yelped when she fell on the floor.<br>"Oh sorry." The voice of Ginny said exasperated.  
>"It's okay…" Adele mumbled now disorientated due to the fact there was no longer moon light. She stood up and began walking again thinking she was going to the front where there might have been teachers. When moonlight did return she had seen a dark figure, the black cloak it was wearing floated above the ground. There was a sudden chill and the windows had begun to freeze up, the only thing she could think of was to jump in the nearest compartment. She opened the door and slammed into someone making both of hit the floor.<br>"Are you m–" She had immediately covered the familiar voices' mouth. The creepy object was now in front of the window, black cloth was covering the face and it's grotesque fingers began scraping the window which was now turning to ice. The breath of all the people in the small room had began to be the only heat, and even that was beginning to fade. Once the mysterious creature had disappeared everyone had begun to slowly go back to normal.  
>"What was that thing?" Draco whispered<br>"I don't know, but the lights aren't on yet and the windows are still cold. I bet it's still here." Adele muttered as she got off of Malfoy. After a couple of silent minutes the lights turned back on and the train began to move again.  
>"I'm going to go now, sorry about earlier." Adele apologized as she looked out to the hallway<br>"It's not a big deal." Draco smiled but it quickly faded when he realized Crabbe and Goyle were also in the corridor. Adele smiled at them and left, she was very flattered that Draco Malfoy considered her an equal. Something he was unwilling to show to anyone else, The Malfoy boy and Sinclair girl had trusted each other something Draco had thought would never happen.  
>"What happened?" Adele asked worried about Harry. She ran over to the boy who was surrounded by her friends and professor Lupin. Harry was passed out on the couch slowly gaining consciousness<strong>.<br>**" The dementor." Ron muttered while he was hiding in a corner petting Scabbers shakily.  
>"Dementor?" She asked utterly confused<br>"That horrid dark figure." Nevile Longbottom shuttered.  
>"They guard Azkaban, it was looking for Sirius. For some reason it had taken some interest in Harry." Lupin said in his hoarse voice. Harry opened his eyes and Lupin gave him a piece of chocolate.<br>"I'm going to talk to the professors." And then this mysterious new dark arts professor had disappeared. The rest of the ride was silent, up until they had made it to Hogwarts. The giant castle was so nostalgic, it's high towers seemed as if they touched the starry black sky. The large trees towered over the green grass, coble stone pathways leading you to an adventure with every pebble. This place was everyone's second home.


	4. The Dark Adele

After saying their goodbyes Adele and her friends had parted for that night, Adele went to the Slytherin table while everyone else went to Gryffindor. The sorting hat had sorted all the first years into their class and after Dumbledore had finished talking the feast had been started. The comforting aroma of meat filled the air along with a fresh aroma due to the fruits and vegetables, had made Adele's mouth watering.  
>"So how was the train ride after I left you?" Adele asked Draco teasingly. She could easily tell he was about to say something to tease her back because of the smile behind his eyes, but it had changed.<br>"It was the same as every other train ride with Mudbloods and Muggle lovers. Just with a stupid dementor on board, which made it a bit more interesting." He laughed and looked over at his fellow shallow Slytherins.  
>"Okay Draco." Adele laughed back it was quiet for a moment Draco just stared at her, curious.<br>"So um, what was it like for you?" He asked embarrassed while playing with some turkey with his fork. Adele's face became even brighter when she smiled at him.  
>"When I got back Harry was passed out, and that's about it." She shrugged<br>"Wait, Harry Potter fainted because of a dementor?" Malfoy laughed  
>"What a wimp." He then high fived Crabbe and Goyle<br>"I don't think so, it seems so stupid to faint because of a dementor. Something else must have happened." Adele pondered.  
>"Oh yes, something <em>must<em> have happened." Pansy Parkinson butted in sarcastically.  
>"I wasn't speaking to you Pansy." Adele had said Pansy's with such sickness it had shocked herself, so she took a deep breath in and collected herself once more.<br>"You were speaking around me, isn't that the same thing?" she asked as she stood up and walked towards Malfoy. Pansy sat in the middle of Adele and Draco, just because she thought it would tick off Adele, which was true.  
>"It's really not." Adele said secretly wanting to rip Pansy's hair out of her skull.<br>"I suppose, but what's done is done." She smirked then turned to Malfoy  
>"So this summer I had such a fantastic trip in Italy, I absolutely <em>have<em> to bring you some time." She had started to get closer and closer to Malfoy practically on his lap. Adele proceeded to eat her food trying very hard to control her anger in Pansy's presence. The bell had chimed indicating it was time to start class, defense against the dark arts. It was sad that Adele was not able to walk with Draco to her dark arts class, but as soon as she had seen Ron and Harry she had the biggest smile on her tiny face. Adele had ran into their arms making them take a step back. In Ron and Harry's minds she was just happy to be away from the awful Slytherin students, but in reality she was upset by the way Malfoy had let Pansy be all over him.  
>"Sorry, I just…. Really missed you guys." She laughed believing her own lie. They entered the classroom making eye contact with the shaggy dressed professor.<br>"Hello class I am Professor Lupin. Getting right into our lesson I will teach you to how to get rid of a Boggart." He moved swiftly into the room setting his briefcase down on his desk.  
>"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" Lupin asked, as usual Hermione's hand was raised first.<br>"When did you get here?" Adele asked  
>"I've been here the entire time." She whispered back<br>"Miss Granger."  
>"Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like since it takes shape of one's worst fears."<br>"Correct, Neville you first. What is your biggest fear?" Neville looked around for a moment then muttered something. Professor Lupin put his hand behind his ear and leaned in "Excuse me I didn't get that."  
>"Professor Snape." Neville repeated quietly everyone snickered at his comment.<br>"Oh well Professor Snape is a very scary teacher." Lupin chuckled  
>"Now you have a grandmother right?" Neville nodded<br>"Imagine her clothes on Snape when you say the spell Riddikulus." Lupin then opened a wardrobe and the odd potions professor stepped out he stared with eyes filled with anger while Neville's terrified look reflected back.  
>"Ri-riddikulus." He stammered. At that moment Snape had spun around, when he had become still once more he had horrid clothing placed all over his body. All the children in the classroom had laughed and the Boggart disguised as Snape wearing Neville's grandmother's clothing ran back into the wardrobe.<br>"Wonderful Mr. Longbottom. Weasley, you're next." Ron's big grin had then been turned upside down in a matter of seconds. A spider was the form the Boggart had taken, after the spell the spider was sliding around the room. The room was filled with laughs and smiles, and one after another student were facing their biggest fears and replacing them with hysterical things. Adele walked towards the Cabinet smiling wondering how the Boggart was going to make her fear of heights a reality. When Remus opened the door a figure wearing a black cloak stepped out. Her first thought was of Voldemort, but when a slightly curled golden strand of hair was shown she had realized something far worse. The dark hood was removed only to see herself, Adele's long blonde hair was not pulled back but was water falling off her shoulders, and her dark blue eyes had become even darker, like an ocean at night, practically black only seeing flashes of blue occasionally. Everyone in the room had become extremely confused due to her fear. The Boggart gave everyone a sinister smile and walked towards Adele, but when it saw Hermione it had quickly moved towards her in one graceful motion.  
>"Filthy Mudblood." The Boggart spat. It raised its wand practically digging into Hermione's neck. She went for her wand it laughed and threw it across the room.<br>"Get away from her!" Ron yelled pointing his wand towards Adele's worst fear.  
>"You pathetic blood traitor, I'll deal with you later." It snickered and with just a flick of its head Ron's wand had also been thrown across the room.<br>"Riddikulus!" Adele shouted, at that moment the Boggart disguised as herself had been only dressed in undergarments. It was embarrassing indeed, but that was the only thing she could think of in such a short notice, and it was something she would rather have everyone remember instead of what had happened. The Boggart had gone back into the wardrobe and the classroom was silent.  
>"May I please leave now?" Adele mumbled with her face hidden.<br>"I suppose." Professor Lupin replied astonished. With hardly any noise she had left the classroom and stayed in the hallway. She stared out a window until the class had been let out thinking.

_Is that really what I am like?_

_Could I really hate my dearest friends?_

_No. I maybe angry and selfish sometimes, but I could never be a killer, and I could never hate someone. Dislike them immensely, but not hate them. _

There was a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she felt Hermione's body crash into her own.  
>"Thank you." Hermione whispered<br>"I- I don't understand." Adele stammered confused  
>"Your biggest fear is killing Muggles, Mudbloods, and blood traitors. Your worst fear is becoming evil, and because of that you are good." She smiled her caramel eyes filled with compassion<br>"Hermione, I really should be thanking you. I thought after that, you would hate me." Adele laughed  
>"Hate you? You're the kindest person I have ever met, I should be flattered about what has happened."<p> 


	5. Morons Crash the Party

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Adele had looked passed the whole Boggart situation and were looking forward to see their very large hairy friend, Hagrid. The class was held not in a classroom, but a small thin forest near the whomping willow. Nevile being the person he is decided to open the monster book Hagrid had assigned without brushing it's spine, causing it to try to devour him.  
>"Hagrid how have you been?" Adele beamed, she was delighted knowing Hagrid must have been very grateful for this job.<br>"I've been just great! I was very happy when Dumbledore had asked me to take this position. Great man Dumbledore is, great man." Hagrid said his light Irish accent still floating in the air. Adele's attention was moved from Hagrid and towards Malfoy, who was teasing Harry. Adele made her way towards the two boys she had a deep connection with. Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle, had their robe hoods on and were raising their arms in a teasing way towards Harry, he was about to jump on one of them when Adele had intervened.  
>"Calm down Harry, he wants to get you all ticked off. Don't give into his game, you're better than that." She whispered to Harry. He began to calm down a bit due to Adele's peaceful aura she was giving off.<br>"You're not even worth it Malfoy." Harry muttered as he turned to face Hagrid, Adele looked at the kid who had caused so many problems and rolled her eyes. When she had refocused her attention back to the Hagrid he revealed a bird horse thing.  
>"This here is a Hippogriff, their real big on manners, so you'd best be good. Would anyone like to pet it?" Hagrid smiled and everyone took one big step backwards except Harry who was staring out into space.<br>"Harry! You're first." Harry looked stunned and walked towards the hippogriff, slowly he bowed and put his hand out to touch it. The Hippogriff bowed back and placed its head on Harry's hand, after a few strokes Hagrid threw Harry on the beast and it took off. It flew right above the students heads blowing a large gust of mountain air in their faces. Minutes passed and Harry had not showed up yet, some people were worried, others had forgotten him all together. When he had landed there was a loud cheer due to to the fact he wasn't hurt.  
>"Oh please." Draco pushed a couple of people out of his way and walked up to the Hippogriff. Adele knew she should have warned him or something, but the way he was strutting she didn't say a word because she was so mesmerized by him.<br>"Malfoy!" Draco's smirk then turned into a worried glance when he looked at the threatened Hippogriff raising its talons ready to kill. Luckily he was not killed only injured.  
>"Oh how it hurts! I think I'm going to die!" Malfoy tossed and turned holding on to his arm.<br>"I should get him to the nurse right away." At this point Adele had already rushed to Draco's side.  
>"I can take him." She whispered to Hagrid who was about to pick him up.<br>"I can't walk." Draco whined  
>"Oh please Draco, it's your arm that is damaged not your legs." She rolled her eyes, Hagrid laughed then let Adele deal with the overdramatic Slytherin. She lifted her small hand and Draco accepted it, she had let him make a big scene about how it hurt tremendously.<br>"You can lean on me and limp if you want to be really dramatic." She whispered to him, honestly she said this for selfish reasons.  
>"You're bad you know that." He chuckled under his breath; he hung his head and then groaned loudly trying to hide his smile. When they had reached an area where none of the students could spot them and Malfoy had stopped his act.<br>"It really did hurt." He said  
>"I'm sure it did, the talons looked pretty sharp." Adele responded.<br>"Yeah, it didn't really cut me though. My arm was crushed." This was the first time Adele had actually looked at Draco's injured arm. His robe was torn and there was a patch of dry blood on the white cloth, his pale flesh had turned white with pink blotches.  
>"Draco that looks bad." Adele said worried, Draco gave her an evil smile that she didn't notice. When they had entered Hogwarts Malfoy once again acted like he was in immense pain.<br>"Oh dear what happened?" the nurse asked Draco  
>"He walked up to a Hippogriff and it didn't really like him." Adele smiled softly.<br>"Well lay down, lay down." The nurse led him to a bed and gave him a potion.  
>"You are going to have to wear your arm in a sling for a couple of days, but it will heal up rather quickly." She smiled then nodded to Adele and left.<br>"So, I never got to talk to you about what happened in defense against the dark arts class." Draco smirked, Adele had sighed then sat down on the edge of Malfoy's hospital bed.  
>"Oh please don't bring that up; the entire thing was totally embarrassing." Adele rolled her eyes wishing she could go back in time.<br>"I actually liked it, though I don't understand why you are afraid of hurting Mudbloods." He let out a sinister laugh  
>"Please Draco, you don't need to put on an act. I know for a fact you couldn't actually kill someone." Adele scooted closer to him.<br>"I could to, if I was in the right circumstance." He said in a defensive tone  
>"<em>Only<em> if you were in a pressured circumstance." They both laughed because it was true  
>"Honestly you're too good to physically hurt someone, though mentally you're a champ." She smiled at him, Draco slowly sat up occasionally whimpering in pain.<br>"You think I'm a good person?"  
>"When you're alone, yes." At this moment Adele and Draco were rather close to each other leaning even closer every minute. The heat in the room had spiked and Adele's sweet breath was lingering on his skin. They were both smiling knowing what would happen next.<br>"Malfoy, we came as soon as we could!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled as they both crashed into the hospital wing. The abrupt noise they made had made Adele jump and fall off of the bed and onto the floor.  
>"What are you two morons doing here?" Draco said defensively making the entire peaceful aura disappear.<br>"You were hurt so we came to see you, we brought along Pansy." They had really emphasized her name with a teasing smile. She rounded the corner her brown eyes gazing at Adele with hate. Adele stood up and wiped the dirt off her skirt then faced Malfoy.  
>"Bye Draco, hope you get better soon." She smiled then left.<p> 


	6. Leave It To The English Ninja

It's not much, but it's something, considering I have been busy lately. So I hope you people like it, and I apologize keeping you wait so long for something this short. I will make the next chapter extra long, or I will post a bunch of chapters in a short amount of time. Whatever one I fancy first. (:

Adele practically skipped to her bedroom with a large smile plastered on her face, but when she turned the corner she had almost crashed into her Gryffindor friends.  
>"Hi guys." She smiled, but her smile faded when she noticed their faces were paler than usual. "Why the long faces?" She asked worried<br>"It's Hagrid, he is really upset about what happened earlier today." Harry muttered  
>"Yeah, we just went to visit him. He's a total wreck, Malfoy is going to ruin him." Ron began to get angry just thinking about the dirty Slytherin. Adele was hurt by the fact they visited Hagrid without her, but she let this feeling go since they were placed in separate houses, meaning they had very different views on things.<br>"Oh. Now I just feel terrible." She muttered  
>"I would too if I had to be in the same house with that jerk." Hermione spat.<br>"Well goodnight guys, see you tomorrow." Adele said breathlessly. They went their separate ways, but Adele had no intention going to the Slytherin dorms, she made her way to Hagrid's hut. She snuck out of the castle knowing if she was caught she would be in deep trouble though luckily no one had spotted her. Adele knocked lightly on the large wooden door and heard a faint "Come in." she entered the small house to find her large friend sitting at his table with a large bottle of alcohol nearby.  
>"Adele, What are you doin her? It's after dark an you'll be in trouble." Hagrid asked his brown eyes puffy. Adele had ignored the defensive tone he gave off and ran up to him and gave him a large hug.<br>"Hagrid you have nothing to worry about, I'm an English ninja." She laughed breathing in the husky aroma, she released him and took a seat.  
>"I'm glad ya came ta visit me. When te others came without ya, I was beginin ta think you'd joined Malfoy's gang." He sniffled<br>"Me? Hang out with them? Hagrid, have you no faith in me?" She smiled  
>"Wrong I was." He laughed. Colour had come back to his pale chubby face, and his eyes began to sparkle again.<br>"I just wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out to much, because you will NOT get fired. I won't stand for it, but I have to be going now. Bye Hagrid." Adele gave him one more big hug then made her way back to her bedroom. She changed into her night clothes then laid on her emerald silk bed while staring at the damp grey ceiling, and she drifted asleep. The next day after breakfast they went to potions class. Snape was teaching the students how to create a shrinking potion of course he was teasing Nevile like always.  
>"Orange, well then Mr. Longbottom you can have your toad test that out then." Snape muttered as he stepped away from Nevile's caldron.<br>"Professor, I can't cut these roots considering I only have one arm at the moment." Malfoy whinned  
>"Weasley cut Malfoy's roots." Ron's face turned red in anger, he began to massacre the roots in his rage.<br>"Professor he is destroying them." Malfoy whined once more  
>"Trade." Snape snapped at Ron, Ron's knuckles became white and his veins in his neck began to show.<br>"You're really laying on think aren't you?" Ron spat Adele just watched her poor friend having to do all of Malfoy's tasks with a sick feeling in her stomach.  
>"I also cannot skin this shrivelskin by myself." Snape stopped his intense lecture with Hermione and Nevile and he went to the table Draco, Adele, Ron, and Harry were sitting at.<br>"Potter, you will help your fellow Hogwarts student with anything he needs." A sinister smirk was occupying Snape's face at this moment. Harry had tried to stand up for himself but Snape just went back to Nevile and Hermiome.  
>"Skin this." Draco smiled<br>"I'll skin something but it won't be that." Harry glared at Malfoy  
>"Is that a treat Potter?" Draco moved closer to Harry and gave him a menacing look.<br>"I'll skin the stupid thing, you guys are being ridicules." Adele said she grabbed the shrivelskin and began skinning it.  
>"There was that too hard." She threw the shrivelskin in Malfoy's caldron, and began focusing on her shrinking potion. All three of the boys gave Adele strange looks and slowly proceeded to work on their potions.<p> 


	7. Being Rude Has It's Perks

"Seen Hagrid lately Potter?" Malfoy sneered  
>"Whether I have or not, it doesn't concern you." Harry replied trying to not look at Draco hoping it would keep him from wringing his neck.<br>"Well you better see him more often, because who knows when he maybe gone." He teased, and Adele's eyes shot up from the green slime in her caldron.  
>"Is that a threat Draco?" Her glare was absolutely mad, they thought for sure if he had said one more word she would cut his throat. Her dark Sapphire eyes had become even darker, her pale pink cheeks had now become a rose red. She had reminded everyone about the boggart she faced a couple of days ago, and they were just waiting for her to whip out her wand and use one of the unforgivable curses.<br>"My father is upset about what happened, he is complaining about Hagrid." Malfoy muttered.  
>"I see…" Adele looked away from Draco with a less threatening expression, and drew her attention to the finished potion. When the lesson was finished Nevile tested out his potion on his toad, and thankfully it did not kill it.<br>"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger I told you NOT to help him." Snape said, his lips forming a tight line across his boney face.  
>"We get five taken away because he made the potion <em>right<em>? He really despises us doesn't he?" Ron complained  
>"Do you have a problem with that Mr. Weasley." Severus asked, appearing behind the orange haired boy who was now red faced due to fear and embarrassment.<br>"N-no." Ron stammered. The class was dismissed, but before Ron, Hermione, Adele, and Harry could leave the class Seamus Finnigan had stopped them.  
>"Harry did you hear that Sirius Black's been spotted." His eyes wide with excitement and fear.<br>"No I haven't." Seamus had caught Harry's full attention as well as Draco's.  
>"A Muggle spotted him, of course she didn't know who he was, but the Muggle police are also looking for him. Anyways, when she spotted him in Little Whining she called the Muggle police and the ministry of magic intercepted the call. When they got there he was already gone." He explained exasperated.<br>"Harry, Little Whining is where you live." Adele whispered concerned  
>"I know." Harry replied with a trace of anger in his voice.<br>"Looks like he's catching up to you Potter." Malfoy butted in  
>"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped<br>"Potter if it were me, I'd let him catch me. Because when he does I would be able to get my revenge." Draco smirked at Harry then left the classroom with his two goons following.  
>"What did he mean by that?" Ron asked<br>"Obviously he meant he would find Sirius then kill him himself, though we all know that's impossible." Hermione laughed. The friends had once again separated to go to their common rooms, when Adele and her friends had gone their separate ways she had often stayed close to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
>"So now you would like to be nice to me." Draco said<br>"Excuse me?" She asked confused  
>"In potions class, you snapped."<br>"You deserved it." Of course Draco didn't mean to be rude to Adele, he just had always liked to get her angry because he liked seeing her act differently for a change. Though he was sure not to push it too far or else she would do something dangerous. They all sat down on the black leather sofas and began a conversation, up until they were sent to the great hall.  
>"What's going on?" Crabbe asked<br>"Like I know you twit." Malfoy replied, there they met up with Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. There were beds placed on the floor while the great hall ceiling was covered with a beautiful array of colours.  
>"We have to sleep on the floors?" Draco said with disgust looking at the blankets.<br>"It's not that terrible, if you really think it's that uncomfortable then you can use some of my blankets." Adele said kindly holding out an extra blanket Malfoy stared at it feeling almost sad.  
>"No thanks." He turned away with an odd feeling in his stomach.<p>

The next day in Herbology Adele was beginning to get very annoyed with Hermione.  
>"Was Binky old?" She asked Lavender who was crying over her dead rabbit.<br>"No, just a baby." She whined  
>"Then Professor Trelawney was wrong you were never <em>dreading <em>his death because it came as a surprise." Hermione said. Adele saw a strange gleam in her eyes because she felt that she was right.

_Whatever you do, do not call her an inconsiderate mudblood._

_Don't say it…_

_Don't call her a mudblood._

_Don't be mean._

_Just breathe…_

"Don't mind her Lavender, she doesn't really care for other peoples pets." Ron glared at let out a sigh of relief, because she wasn't the one who had snapped at Hermione.


	8. Once Alone Now Surrounded

I am not very proud with this chapter, I suppose it's cool but whatever. I won't be able to write anything for next few days, so I apologize. I would rather be writing then staying at the beach, I will be as red as a lobster when I go to the midnight showing. YAY! SO EXCITED! To bad I will be supporting Christmas colours, haha get it I will be sun burnt and be wearing Slytherin colours. I thought it was funny ^^.

The third years were on their way to their first Hogsmeade visit, all except Harry.  
>"I can stay if you like?" Adele asked kindly, feeling bad that he wouldn't be able to go.<br>"It's fine."  
>"Well don't feel too bad, there is always a Halloween feast when we come back." Ron gave Harry a faint smile, and then the three of them left for Hogsmeade with the other third years. In Hogsmeade Adele realized her favorite shops had to be Honeydukes and Zonko's. She had spent most of her time in those two places up until she had spotted Draco.<br>"Hello" She smiled at Draco.  
>"Hi Addie." He smiled back, she looked down hopping he hadn't spotted her blushing.<br>"So we haven't spoken in a while, how have you been?" She asked then bit into her rich dark chocolate.  
>"Okay." They both walked out of Honeydukes and out into the open where brown and red leaves fell.<br>"What about you?" He asked Adele just laughed.  
>"Angry. Annoyed. I'm afraid I'm becoming less of what I wanted to be and more of myself." She smiled looking into his bright grey eyes.<br>"But, isn't that a good thing? Why would you want to be someone else?" Draco asked perplexed as they sat down at a table.  
>"I should ask you the same thing." A sinister smile came across Adele's face, Malfoy let out a faint laugh.<br>"I'm always myself, the reason I'm not nice to people is because I don't care for them." He sneered  
>"I understand, I could really go for some warm tea right now, I think I'll swing by Madam Puddifoots before we go back to Hogwarts." Adele said as she stood up<br>"That place if full of couples, you really go in there alone?" He asked  
>"Yeah, if I want tea then I'll get tea. I don't care if people look at me funny or I think the place looks ridicules. Actually, I don't want tea. Want to join me for some butterbeer Draco?" She teased<br>"Why not, it's better than hanging out with those gits." Draco motioned towards Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs.  
>"Why do you hang out with them then?" Adele asked while walking towards the Three Broomsticks with Draco.<br>"They're good for my image." He said as popped his collar this made Adele laugh.  
>"Image? You're funny." She placed her hand on his shoulder for a quick second. He looked at her with a slight smile that she didn't notice. They entered the Three Broomsticks when it was packed full of people. Everyone was bumping into each other and stepping on each other's toes, Adele felt sorry for the person to bump into Malfoy because they sure did get an earful. When the butterbeer had reached Adeles mouth she was filled with such a great warmth and sweetness it had made all her worries disappear.<br>"Wow, this stuff is heaven." Adele said amazed. Most of the people in The Three Broomsticks were leaving that is when Malfoy and Adele realized it was time to go back to Hogwarts. When they entered Hogwarts Crabbe and Goyle had caught up with them.  
>"Malfoy, where were you? We lost you in Honeydukes." Goyle said in his deep tone of voice.<br>"It isn't your business, but if you'd really like to know then I was at the Three Broomsticks."  
>"I have to go, so see you guys later." She smiled at the three boys and then left to go find Harry. She searched practically everywhere, but there was no sign of him or Hermione and Ron. She was searching the library when she had spotted Nevile.<br>"Nevile, Hi. Do you know where Harry is?"She asked kindly, he stared at her for a moment perplexed by the fact a Slytherin was being kind for a change, but he then realized who he was talking to.  
>"Yeah. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were looking for you near the entrance hall. They said they wanted to see you before the Halloween feast."<br>"Thanks." She smiled then left for the Entrance hall.  
>"There you are Adele." Ron said<br>"I've been looking for you guys everywhere." She sighed  
>"Same here, we wanted to see you before we had to split up again, Harry has something important to tell you." Hermione smiled her brown eyes proving the smile was genuine.<br>"Aw you guys are sweet." Adele gave them all a big group hug.  
>"Plus, if you spend too much with those Slytherins you might start acting like them." Harry laughed believing that was impossible, Adele let them go.<br>"Yeah." Ron looked at his friend and began thinking. "Who do you stay with when you aren't with us?" He asked curious.  
>"It depends what mood I'm in, occasionally I spend time with Miles, he's kinda nice. Zambini is funny, but I have never actually spent time with him. Pansy is really annoying and she thinks she is the boss of all the girls so she's a big bother." They all stared at Adele with their question unanswered. She sighed realizing she hadn't fooled them.<br>"Okay, so you guys may think I'm crazy, but" she paused for a moment thinking "Crabbe, Goyle, and-"  
>"MALFOY!" They all said shocked, Adele raised her hands trying to cover all their mouths at once.<br>"Adele I can't believe you stand to be around him. He is always talking about how he's a pure-blood and that bloody annoying crap." Ron began to rant  
>"He was just the first Slytherin to say a word to me. At first I thought he was a big jerk and stuff, I still kinda do, but I put him in his place." Adele let out a little giggle for a short moment then proceeded to defend herself. "After that he kinda looked at me as an equal, and of course since I didn't know him it was a blank slate you know! Since he seemed cool we became close friends."<br>"After all he has done to us?" Hermione had been most affected by this revelation.  
>"He is just a bully, every school has one. Gosh you people are acting as if we are getting married. We are just friends, nothing else so it's not like this is a big deal." Adele said very quickly. She stared at her friends with disbelief. It was silent for a moment and she had begun to wonder if their views on her had changed<br>"What is it you were going to tell me Harry?" she asked trying to change the subject.  
>"Snape. He gave Professor Lupin some potion, I think he is trying to poison him. Snape looked at Lupin like he had something else in mind. I had a strange feeling."<br>"That's odd. Did you ask Lupin about it?"  
>"Yeah, he said it was just something for his illness." It had become quiet again and everyone began thinking about the previous conversation.<br>"The feast should be starting now." Harry mumbled  
>"Guys please don't think differently of me, I'm still myself." Her eyes were filled with such worry Hermione and Harry had a sick feeling in their stomachs, Ron of course with the emotional range of a teaspoon hadn't thought anything of it. They walked into the great hall not speaking as they took their seats at their house tables. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sat next to Adele, she looked to make sure none of her Gryffindor friends were watching, and thankfully their backs were to her.<br>"Hi Adele." Goyle smiled  
>"Hi Gregory." She smiled back. Draco had become annoyed with Goyle and pushed him out of the way to take his seat. The feast had begun and everyone was eating the most delicious food Adele had tasted yet. She placed some pork and strawberries on her plate along with a large orange and black cupcake. After the feast everyone was in a good mood, and Adele was sure her friends had forgotten about the conversation in the entrance hall. She had fallen asleep slightly nervous, but she had convinced herself that everything would be fine. <p>


	9. Advice Taken

Oh the movie was WONDERFUL! If you have yet to watch Deathly Hallows Part 2 go watch it NOW! Seriously the best movie I have ever seen. It was amazing I am going to watch it again today. Haha maybe tomorrow too, gosh, I'm going to be broke! Haha

"So tomorrow is your first game are you worried? This weather is pretty intense." Adele said the next morning. They were fighting against the wind while trying to cross the court yard to get to divinations class.  
>"A bit, but I'm sure we will do fine. I'm upset about not playing Slytherin, if it wasn't for Malfoy we would be playing them." They had now made it out of the harsh winds and into the warm castle.<br>"Oh I didn't even tell you guys!" Adele said jumping up and down "I made the team! I'm so excited! I'm a chaser!" Her face was beaming with happiness.  
>"I didn't know Slytherin let girls play?" Ron said confused<br>"I have my ways." And evil smile had spread across her face "Plus I'm pretty darn good, so they had to let me join." They all stared at their friend with odd expressions  
>"You're acting strange." Hermione said<br>"Actually, I haven't been to honest with you guys. I'm not a very nice person, I am definitely a Slytherin. I Got some advice a couple of days ago, and I'm going to start acting like myself." They looked at her with disbelief " Oh! Don't worry I'm not like Draco or anything!" She laughed and they gave out a sigh of relief.  
>"So these past three years, you weren't yourself?" Harry questioned<br>"No I was, kinda. What I meant was I am going to start showing my confidence, and I'm going to tell people how I feel instead of keeping it all to myself."  
>"Well that's understandable." He replied believing Adele would be the same person, just letting people know how she is feeling.<br>"So yeah. Anyways, I'll be at your game cheering you on Harry." She smiled kindly as they entered the classroom. Ron sat with Harry while Hermione sat with Adele at the small round tables. Professor Trelawney rarely made eye contact with Harry ever since she saw the Grim in his tea cup. In her class they were looking into crystal balls seeing their own future, but of course when Hermione tried to see her future she just saw Adele's dark blue eyes staring back at her.  
>"This is ridicules, I don't see anything." She rolled her eyes.<br>"That's because sadly you do not have the sight." Trelawney said her eyes filled with sadness for Hermione like the sight was a miraculous thing. Adele stared into the crystal ball only seeing blurry images of things, she tried to look harder but nothing had changed.  
>"It's all blurry." She complained. Professor Trelawney looked into the crystal ball and smiled, she looked over her shoulder then back at Adele.<br>"Oh dear, you are very strange indeed." She then walked away from Adele leaving her utterly confused. Adele pressed her face closer to the magic ball trying to decipher the blurs.  
>"What the heck. Do you know what she meant by that?" She asked Hermione worried<br>"I don't know she's nuts." Hermione crossed her arms annoyed at the teacher. When they left the class all of the students were either confused, scared, or happy.  
>"She said <em>I<em> was strange? The least she could have done as given me a hint about she she called me strange."  
>"Maybe she wanted to have you figure it out on your own." Ron said and Adele stopped ranting and looked at with a confused expression.<br>"You know, I never had thought of that." She was silent for a while then her expression had turned into terror.  
>"I feel so bad now! I just was saying she was a weirdo and crazy, but all she wanted was <em>me<em> to figure it out. Duh! I'm a complete idiot." She sighed  
>"She <em>is<em> weird and crazy." Harry said, both Hermione and Ron nodded. The four friends then went to defense against the dark arts class only to find Snape giving them and evil glare.  
>"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked standing in the doorway as Hermione, Ron, and Adele took their seats.<br>"He's ill." Severus's eyes revealed that he was pondering about something, which made Harry think about when he last saw Lupin. Ron, Hermione, and Adele all looked back at Harry with the same thought.  
>"Now Potter sit." But Harry didn't move<br>"What's wrong with him?" He asked defensively thinking the worst of Snape.  
>"Nothing life threatening, now sit before I begin to take away house points." Snape gave Harry a twisted smile and Harry did what he was told.<br>"He really does hate you guys doesn't he?" Adele whispered trying to be a quiet as possible, while Snape was explaining to the class about Lupin being a disorganized professor.  
>"Today you will be learning about, Werewolves." He smiled at his own cruel joke. The room was then filled with an uproar from the students.<br>"Quiet." Snape said with force  
>"But, Professor we are going to start learning about Hinky Pinks." Hermione butted in<br>"Miss Granger I believe I am teaching the lesson not you. Turn to page 394, NOW." The entire class followed his instructions and didn't complain (out loud). Adele began reading while her Professor was teaching the lesson she hadn't given her full attention to Snape until he announced the homework.  
>"But Professor, I have Quidditch practice." Harry complained<br>"That's not _my_ problem is it Potter." Snape replied with a sneer. They all left the classroom pretty annoyed at the potions professor for giving an extreme assignment.  
>"He's really being a jerk; he was never like this with any other defense against the dark arts teacher." Harry said to Adele<br>"You think it's because of the Boggart? After all Lupin did tell Nevile to imagine Snape dressed in his grandmothers clothing." Adele giggled remembering the image of her Professor dressing in ugly old people clothing.  
>"I don't know, I hope Lupin gets better soon." Hermione sighed <p>


	10. Quidditch

The next day Adele felt like she had a heavy weight on her shoulders. When she entered the great hall to eat breakfast she had become even more nervous. It seemed as if Adele was carrying all of Harry's stress, but she didn't mind, if it would help with him winning the match it would be worth it. Oliver Wood was passing around the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team trying to say motivational things trying to get the team pumped up. The team left the great hall to change into their uniforms and as Harry left Adele smiled at him, but it was ruined by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed at him. The entire school fought their way to the Quidditch field against the harsh winds. Draco was carrying an umbrella that was thrashing around trying to hit Adele.  
>"Obviously that thing isn't keeping you dry can you throw it out or something?" She asked pushing the umbrella away from her.<br>"Here Crabbe." Draco gave the useless umbrella to his large crony and proceeded to go the Quidditch field. The wind had picked up and Adele had become even more nervous as lightning was beginning to strike. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams both came from opposite sides of the field and there was a loud roar amongst the crowd. The large Quaffel looked like a small scarlet dot when the game had begun, if the largest ball was hardly visible Adele could only imagine what the golden snitch had looked like. People would come out of nowhere flying on their broomsticks giving the audience a fright, when lightning had appeared the entire wet field was visible. About an hour had gone by and nobody had won the match, both the seekers had flown into the grey clouds which made the crowd unable to see them. All Adele did was stare into the dark grey sky hopping lighting would help her see, in a matter of minutes she noticed something small floating.  
>"What the" She squinted only to realize the object was not floating, but falling at a fast pace.<br>"Someone was knocked off their broom!" She shouted pointing at the body plummeting to the ground. It was Harry, he was unconscious, when lighting had allowed light the crowd saw thousands of dark figures lingering in the sky. Everyone had froze as well as Harry, luckily Dumbledore had shouted a spell before Harry hit the ground making him float a couple feet in the air. Dumbledore was furious with the Demetor's showing up on the grounds nobody had seen him this enraged before. Harry was taken to the hospital wing along with the other Quidditch players' so Madam Pomfrey could attend to their wounds. Ron, Hermione, and Adele went with them so they could make sure Harry wasn't beaten up too bad. Harry's eyes snapped open at first he was very confused but then understood where he was. There was a large amount of mud on the floor as well as the bodies of everyone.  
>"Harry how are you feeling?" Asked Fred his white as snow covered face with large clumps of mud.<br>"What happened?" Harry asked. He sat up still a bit disoriented, but he was gaining energy every moment.  
>"You fell off, fifty feet in the air. Scariest thing ever, I was worried sick." Adele said breathing heavily. She was soaking wet just the the rest of them, but she felt abnormally cold and was shivering the entire time.<br>"I meant the match? What happened?" Harry asked not even concerned about his health. Everyone fell silent not wanting to break his heart even more.  
>"We. We lost?" He stammered in disbelief.<br>"Don't worry Harry, you had to miss the snitch once. If Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw then we have a chance." George said  
>"But if Hufflepuff wins against Slytherin…" Harry muttered<br>"Please have you no faith in me. I won't let that happen. Slytherin is practically filled with a bunch of cheaters, not myself of course, but they are sure to cheat their way to victory." Adele gave everyone a reassuring smile and they trusted her to win that match.  
>They left Harry in peace and visited him often, once Harry had gotten better everything had gone back to normal. The weather was still freezing it was even a bigger bother when Adele was in Quidditch practice.<br>"Ravenclaw won't stand a chance." Marcus Flint showing the entire team his devious smile.  
>"I've thought up some cheating tactics, and we are sure to win." The entire team smile at this except for Adele who was pretty bored at the moment. Adele was playing with her blonde hair twisting it and braiding it.<br>"Sinclair are you listening?" Adele's gaze was now on the team captain and no longer on her hair.  
>"This is why we don't let girls on the team, all they care about is their hair." Peregrine Derrick muttered and Adele looked at him.<br>"Excuse me?" Adele walked over to Derrick and looked at the sixth year with a defensive look.  
>"The reason I am not listening is because it doesn't concern me. I don't need to cheat, cheating is for people who doubt themselves, and I do not doubt I can win, I know I can." The entire team was silent when Adele returned to her original position<br>"Are you going to continue?" She asked Flint with a large amount of attitude.  
>"As I was saying, this year we are going to rougher and badder." Adele silently laughed at Flint's use of made up words. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw match came up faster than Adele had suspected and she was more nervous than anyone else. She really had wanted to play Gryffindor and show everyone what she was capable of doing. The day of the match the Slytherin table was very busy, mostly everyone was giving Marcus malicious ideas. When it was time for the Slytherin Quidditch team to go change there was a loud roar amongst the Slytherin students. Adele entered the girls locker room with the Ravenclaw girls and changed out of her school clothes and into her Quidditch uniform. The air was very crisp when she stepped on the field with her new broom Lucius Malfoy bought. The loud roar from the crowd had sent a ringing in her ears, Adele's hands had become sweaty while still in her gloves even though she was shivering. The Quaffle was thrown into the air and the game had begun; people were flying around everywhere nearly crashing into each other. The chilly February air was wisping around Adele in a rather painful way. She grabbed the Quaffle and tucked it under her left arm and zoomed past a couple of Ravenclaw's nearly missing a Bludger in the process. Her fellow teammates were crashing into other players trying to knock them off their brooms. Adele threw the Quaffle to Adrian Pucey who threw it back to her, they passed it back and forth dodging Ravenclaw's attacks. The goal posts were near and Adele had the Quaffle in hand, she gave Grant Page a devious smile. He stared at her with a nervous look but was ready to knock the Quaffle out of his view. She let go of her broom and held the red ball with both hands she went to throw it in the lower ring, but ducked instead when a Bludger came wizzing past her head. Page went to block the lower ring, and gave Adele a clear shot of the highest one.<br>"SLYTHERIN MAKES THE FIRST POINT!" Lee Jordans voice boomed, there was a loud cheer and the game went on. Slytherin won just barely, due to the fact Draco caught the snitch by Derrick hitting Cho's broom with a Bludger. The team made their way to the changing rooms with atrocious smiles and pure glee.  
>"Nice first game Sinclair." Adrian smiled at her, she smiled back.<br>"You didn't do so bad yourself." Adele replied  
>"Oh gag me." Draco muttered and rolled his eyes as he passed by.<br>"What's his problem?" Adrian asked looking at the back of Draco's blonde head confused.  
>"I don't know." Adele sighed. They all changed into their normal clothes and walked back up to the castle.<br>"Great game Addie." George said  
>"Yeah, but you're going to have to keep it upwhen you play Hufflepuff." Fred smiled<br>"And play even better against Gryffindor." She teased  
>" It really doesn't matter if you play amazing, it's really all up to the seeker. So really it's a game against Harry and Draco." Hermione said, her eyes still glued to her Herbology textbook.<br>"Looks like Slytherin is going to lose, Harry is the best Seeker I've ever seen." Ron said he looked around and leaned in closer to Adele.  
>"Plus he got a <em>Firebolt, <em>He's practically unstoppable now." He whispered  
>"A <em>Firebolt<em>! Can I see it?" Adele's eyes were wide with excitement.  
>"Mcgonagall took it to check for jinx's." Harry said sadly<br>"Darn, that sucks. Oh well, I hope it's ready by June." She punched Harry lightly on the arm then left. 


	11. Time Well Spent

So here is a little thing for you guys. Considering this is a DracoXAdele story I felt like it hasn't really shown, sooo I made this. I hope you like it. 

"Oh I'm sorry." Adele said when practically ran into Draco in the common room  
>"Whatever." He said<br>"Are you okay?" She asked him utterly confused. He spun around making his robe float for a few moments. His eyes were filled nothing, absolutely nothing, there was no sadness or anger which Adele was expecting.  
>"I'm fine." He said emotionless. He then proceeded to go to the boys dorms.<br>"Draco." He stopped and looked at her.  
>"I." They just stared at each other in silence."I hope whatever is upsetting you disappears." She gave him a slight smile and he left. She threw herself on the black sofa and let out a long sigh that made her fringe fly up for a moment.<br>"Really, that's what you come up with? Hope whatever is upsetting you disappears? That's just so. Weird." Adele sat there constantly moving around and thinking of ways she could make Draco feel happy until someone entered.  
>"Vincent! Gregory!" She sprang off of the sofa and ran up to them.<br>"Can you go get Draco from his room and tell him Harry is in the Library and is making a fool of himself. Now would be the best time to torment him. He is in that small corner area, you know the one on the very left side and it is where there are large seat and many textbooks about dragons and other dangerous creatures" they nodded. Adele then ran out of the common room and headed towards the library. Shortly after Adele entered the library she heard Draco bust into the nearly empty library. Footsteps were becoming louder and when She saw that bright blonde hair she knew who it was. She tapped Draco on the shoulder and when he turned around he saw Adele's little bright face.  
>"Those git's lied." He said angrily and was about to leave.<br>"No wait." Her Sapphire eyes sparkled when he listened to her  
>"What?" Draco said a bit more kindly. Without a warning Adele's lips crashed against his own. Draco was shocked, he didn't know what to do, but he certainly knew he didn't want this to end. At first Adele felt sick thinking she had made a mistake but when Draco started kissing back she knew she was right from the start. it was a sweet and innocent kiss they had shared for a few short moments.<br>"By now you're probably guessing I'm liking you." He laughed his hands were resting on her waist while their foreheads were touching.  
>"Just a little bit." She laughed back. He smiled and kissed her again on the lips.<br>"Feeling better?" Adele asked  
>"Much." Their fingers intertwined and they sat and talked for hours.<br>"People will be wondering where we are." She said  
>"You're right. We should be in our dorms by now." He muttered not wanting to leave. They went their separate ways and the coming weeks were to be a blur. <p>


	12. Is This a Joke?

This is a chapter done when I had an intense writers block. So need I say more? 

"I know what's going on between you and Draco." Pansy said to Adele on their way to breakfast.  
>"What?" Adele yawned<br>"The way you two are always looking at eachother." Her eyes were telling Adele it was obvious she couldn't hide it, But Adele didn't really care if she found out.  
>"Okay." Adele proceeded to the great hall showing Pansy what she had said had no affect on her.<br>"You two are dating." She stated  
>"I wouldn't call it <em>dating<em>, but snogging? Yes, definitely snogging." A small smile spread across Adele's face and she tried to hide it. Pansy didn't matter to Adele anymore, Adele now just perceived her as a waste of time. Of course she wouldn't need to be rude because she knew it would hurt Pansy even more if Adele was kind to her.  
>"Well then, Adele, enjoy breakfast." She walked away leaving Adele in an odd state, because Pansy did not say that in a rude way, it seemed if she was trying to be nice.<br>"Is she trying to play the same game? Or does she already realize she lost?" Adele said to herself. She walked to her usual seat at the Slytherin table and smiled to all her friends in Gryffindor. After breakfast Adele caught up with Ron and Harry.  
>"Hi guys. What's up?" She asked<p>

"Nothing." Ron said, angrily staring at the back of Hermione's head.  
>"Is anything going on I should know about?" Adele whispered to Harry."Ron's mad at Hermione because she keeps on telling on us. She is acting like a mother." Adele could tell Harry was also upset with Hermione, but it wasn't as intense as Ron's feelings.<br>"Why would we even consider turning in that map? It's bloody brilliant!" Ron said as they took their seats in potions class.  
>"Map?"<br>"Fred and George gave me a map that shows the entire school, and where everyone is." Harry whispered  
>"Those jerks never showed it to me though." Ron muttered. After class Adele went to find Hermione to see what this whole thing was about. Her eyes were puffy and red when Adele found her walking to Hagrid's house.<p>

"Hermione! Wait up!" She shouted chasing after Hermione. Adele kept stepping on her the end of her robe getting it dirty.  
>"Yes?" Hermione didn't turn around trying to hide her tears.<br>"I heard what's going on. I just wanted to let you know, the boys maybe angry right now, but I'm still here." She smiled. Hermione turned to face Adele  
>"Thank you." She muttered her voice still a bit shaky. They went to Hagrid's and helped him with a defense plea for Buckbeak.<br>"We should be going now. The professors will have a fit if we are out during night." Adele said annoyed at the fact she wasn't being allowed to have freedom on the school grounds.

"You're right, I shouldn't hve kept ya so late." Hagrid replied in little sobs  
>"This is far more important Hagrid!" Hermione said as she hugged him, they then left to go back to their dorms.<p>

"Happy birthday Adele." Adrian said as Hermione and Adele passed him in the entrance hall.  
>"Thanks." Adele tried not to look at Hermione's shocked expression.<br>"I TOTALLY FORGOT! It's the fifth! I'm so sorry Adele! I've just been so wrapped up in all these problems I wasn't even thinking about you."

"I-it's fine. I wasn't expecting anything anyways. That's why I never brought it up earlier this week, we have far more important things to worry about." Adele still tried not to look at Hermione's depressed expression the rest of the way.  
>"Goodnight, I hope things are better with you and the guys tomorrow." She smiled as they separated<br>"Yeah, I do too. Happy Birthday."  
>Adele entered the common room and sighed wishing Adrian hadn't said anything.<br>_She feel's even worse now, plus I feel bad now too. Damn you Adrian trying to be nice, screwing everything up.  
><em>Adele had to laugh at her own thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked. Adele now realized she wasn't the only one out of bed.  
>"I was just thinking."<br>"Okay. Anyways, I realized that you don't really have a lot of friends in Slytherin, well girl friends, So I was wondering when you would want to hang out." Adele could tell Pansy felt strange asking such an odd thing.  
>"Um. Anytime I suppose." Adele replied slowly still a bit confused.<br>"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Pansy then went to her room and left Adele all alone in the dark common room. Adele stood there for a moment until she heard an odd noise to her left. She turned to look at whoever was trying to sneak up on her only to be pushed against the common room entrance.  
>"Dr-" Before she could say anything else Draco Malfoy's cold lips were pressed against her own.<p>

"Happy Birthday." He whispered.  
>"This is the best birthday present yet." She giggled. They kissed once more when the entrance opened. Adele landed on the floor with Malfoy on top of her.<p>

"Rooms. _Now_." Snape said with an intense glare. Adele had turned a bright shade of pink at the sight of her Professor and the head of Slytherin house. They scrambled to get out of Snape's sight. And with a quick goodbye they were off to bed.


	13. The Long Chapter

I know it's been FOREVER. Please forgive me, but this chapter is WELL WORTH IT!

The next day was complete madness due to the fact it was the final match of Quidditch, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. The air was cool like it always is on a Quidditch match just as there is always a large amount of excitement.  
>"THE MATCH HAS BEGUN!" immediately Gryffindor had the Quaffle. Adele barely dodged the bodies of Marcus and Angelina trying to bash each other off their brooms. Katie was hit with a Bludger and the quaffle flew out from under her arms Adele dived to grab it.<br>"SLYTHERIN HAS THE QUAFFLE!" Lee shouted on the loud megaphone. Fred hit the Bludger in Adele's direction luckily Derrick had smacked the ball away only to hit Katie with his backswing. The game was becoming more intense as it went on, there were fouls being called on both sides. George hit Marcus with his beater bat, Marcus grabbed the edge of Katie's broom and tossed it in another direction, and Katie elbowed Adrian in the side. Slytherin was in a short lead in the beginning, but Gryffindor had gone on a rampage and was making points like no other.  
>"FOUL! FOUL! FOUL!" Ms. Hooch shouted blowing her whistle like a mad woman. There was a loud boo from half of the crowd slowly being drowned out by a tremendous cheer. Adele Inquisitively looked at what the commotion was about only to be hit in the stomach with a heavy Bludger. All the air in had been knocked out of her small body and she was plummeting towards the ground. She hit the grass still trying to wrap her mind around what had happened, it had been the first time she was hit with the heavy iron ball. She looked around noticing Draco climbing on the back of Harry's broom trying to control it, Harry began trying to kick Malfoy off and reach for the golden snitch only a few inches away from his reach.<br>"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" There was a groan from the Slytherin supporters and a loud cheer from Gryffindor. All Adele could do just laid there and wonder if this would hurt in the morning. She, along with the other injured players were taken to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could tend to their injuries.  
>"Oh dear oh dear. I have never had so many people hurt at once." She said as she scrambled to get potions.<br>"Now let's see what has happened here." Pomfrey said as she closed the curtains around Adele's hospital bed. She lifted Adele's shirt to reveal a large multicoloured spot on her stomach. She could see the designs of the Bludgler imprinted on Adele's belly. It was a bright pink and red except for a spot that was terribly black and purple.  
>"My my, you were hit rather hard with a Bludger. It seems as if you broken a rib and you might be forming a blood clot." She said breathlessly<br>"Guess that's why they call it a Blood-ger huh?" Adele laughed for a moment only to be filled with a throbbing pain.  
>"You shouldn't be using your abdominals any time soon; you might hurt yourself even more." Adele spent two days in the hospital wing while religiously drinking disgusting potions Madam Pomfrey shoved down her throat. In that time she had often been visited by all her friends who were wishing her well.<p>

"We lost." Hagrid sobbed  
>"Oh Hagrid I'm so sorry! I would hug you but…" Madam Pomfrey was wrapping Adeles' waist tightly with gauze to keep pressure on her injury.<p>

"Now you will only need to wear this for a couple of days." Madam Pomfrey said interrupting Hagrid's and Adele's conversation. They waited till she left and then continued.

"Is there anything I can do?" Adele looked around then came closer to Hagrid "Like kidnap Buckbeak?" Hagrids' expression had changed from sadness to horror.  
>"I could never let you do something like that! Plus they would know I had something to do with it." He began sobbing again.<br>"You're right, I'm sorry Hagrid. When is.. It, going to happen?" She asked as she slowly getting out of bed.  
>"Later today." He began to cry even harder. Adele gave him a pat on the back to comfort him and also regain strength.<br>"If you would like, I can be there with you."  
>"No, I don't want you to see something like this."<br>"I understand, but I'll still try to see you later today." She gave him a faint smile then went to look for her friends. She made her way to the east side of the castle thinking she would spot Harry, Ron, and Hermione near Hagrids. She was walking in a hallway that had a view of Hagrids hut when she saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle run past her.

"Don't ever speak about this." Malfoy sneered to Crabbe and Goyle hiding his face from Adele.  
>"What's go-"<br>"Nothing." Crabbe shouted as they disappeared. Adele looked in the direction they were coming fro, and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing around.  
>"Hi guys. What's the matter with Draco?" She asked joining their group.<br>"Hermione just gave him a bloody nose." Ron laughed. Adele looked at Hermione with wide eyes.  
>"He deserved it, they were going to watch Buckbeaks' death and laugh." Adele's expression changed.<br>"Well then, He did deserve it."

"Are you going to Hagrid's too?" Harry asked  
>"I just saw him a couple of minutes ago he didn't want me to go to the exactution, but he didn't say anything about his house."<br>"Is that a yes?"  
>"Of course." Adele smiled. The four of them walked to Hagrid's small stone hut feeling dreadful. When Adele looked at Buckbeak tied to a pole and her heart ached for the poor Hippogriff.<p>

"It's like he knows what's going to happen." Ron muttered under his breath. Harry knocked on the large wooden door and within a couple of seconds faced his large teary eyed friend.

"What are yer doing here?" He asked looking around. He then opened the door wider and motioned them to come inside quickly.  
>"We wanted to come by before it happened." Harry said<br>"Well tat's awful nice of you, but they are going to be here any moment and I don't want you seein tis." Hagrid mumbled.

"It's not fair though! They had already decided what they were going to do before even listening to Buckbeaks' defense." Adele said finally blowing off the steam she has had for the execution.  
>"Lucius Malfoy has them wrapped around his finger." Was all Hagrid could reply with. The room had gotten silent, within those few silent minutes Hagrids' clay pot had shattered into small pieces.<p>

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked perplexed

"I don't know." Hermione examined the pot and found a small stone. Just then Scabbers rushed across the wooden floor.  
>"Scabbers!" Ron dived to get his pet rat.<br>"I _told_ you Crookshanks didn't eat him." Hermione said with her eyes like daggers while staring at him.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped. Adele found another small stone near Harry's foot. Hermione looked out the window and saw Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner heading straight towards Hagrids' hut.  
>"You have to go." Hagrid said pushing the four of them out of his home.<br>"But Hagrid-" Adele was cut off  
>"I'm sorry." Was the last thing Hagrid said before the door was shut.<p>

"Hurry behind the pumpkins!" Hermione whispered rather loudly. The four of them crouched quickly to the very large pumpkins in Hagrids' garden. There was a loud snap behind them and Hermione turned around to face whoever was behind.  
>"What's wrong?" Adele asked concerned<br>"This may sound mad but I think…" She became silent. Adele looked into the dark forest, she had noticed dark figures moving restlessly and she became slightly afraid, and the images of her previous experiences in the Forbidden Forest had given her goose bumps.  
>"Are you two alright?" Ron asked<br>"Yeah." Both Hermione and Adele said together.  
>"It's about sunset, we should get going, But we are going to have to sneak inside. If anyone finds us now we will be in loads of trouble." Adele muttered.<br>"That's why I brought this." A small smile appeared on Harry's face when he pulled out his silky invisibility cloak.  
>"ooh you're bad." Adele laughed. The four of them were crammed together trying to keep all their parts hidden from view, though occasionally a foot or two was visible to the outside. Scabbers began frantically moving around in Ron's hands.<br>"Scabbers stop you need to be quiet." Ron whispered to his psychotic rat. This had only made Scabbers even more frantic and he began squirming and biting which led to his escape.  
>"Scabbers!" Ron took off after his rat not even acknowledging the point of staying unseen. The silky cloak slid off of the tops of their heads and all four had become visible once more.<br>"Ron!" They all had chased after their slightly dull buddy.  
>"Gotcha'." Ron had practically tackled Scabbers yet he kept on squirming. There was a low growl coming from behind Adele, she turned around only to come face to face with a large black dog. Slowly stepping backwards, careful not to get to close to the Whomping Willow, she began thinking of a way out.<br>"Guys!" She shouted. The others turned to face this large monster, and at that moment it had pounced. It floated above Adele's head and had crashed against Harrys' rib cage. The dark beast quickly jumped off of him and raced towards Ron. With all of her thoughts now collected she took off right after the dog, by this time the beast had a hold of his right leg and was dragging him into a hole beneath the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Ron was screaming bloody murder and was thrashing his arm around trying to grab a hold of Adele's small hands while still holding Scabbers. Ron disappeared into the hole and Adele wasn't far behind sliding quickly down the hole, but when she hit the ground she had _hit_ the ground. Her chest, which wasn't completely healed, had gone back to the excruciating pain she had felt earlier in the week due to the fact she was impaled by a large stone. The wind was knocked out of her and her vision had gone blurry for a moment due to the impact with her head and the stone.  
>"Adele!" Ron shouted. She tried to get up fast and chase them down, but the right side of her ribs was begging to painfully pulse. Adele slowly got up and clutched her side as she quickly followed the sound of Ron's screams. When she made it to the top of the stair she was shown a revelation.<br>"Sirius Black." She muttered then scrambled to get her wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" He shouted pointing Ron's wand at Adele. Her thin extravagant wand flew into the air and landed in Black's boney pale hands.  
>"If you're here to get Harry and using his best friend as bait, well it won't work considering him and Hermione are being thrashed around by the Womping Willow at this very moment." Adele snarled, a small amount of thick scarlet liquid rested in the corner of her pink lips. She slowly made her way next to Ron's side, there was a large piece of wood there and knowing she could not really defend them without it she kept it hidden from Sirius's view waiting for the perfect moment to thrash it against his skull.<br>"You have it all wrong miss…" Adele thought for a moment wondering whether to give the murder her surname or not.

_Well I suppose he is going to die anyways so I might as well just tell him._

"Sinclair."

"Adele!" Ron was shocked by the fact she had told the truth, but she had ignored him.  
>"Ah, a Sinclair. You know I knew your parents well. Edwin followed James and I like a lost puppy and Emily was always so star struck by the sight of Lily, but you don't look like either of them."<br>"I am nothing like my parents." Adele said defensively.  
>"I suppose, considering you were placed in Slytherin when they were both put in Hufflepuff." Sirius had a smirk on his face when he said this, but it was deeply hidden by his nappy black hair. Before Adele could speak again they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and right as Adele tried to warn her two friends not to go any farther they walked opened the door.<p>

"Ron Adele, are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"  
>"It's not a dog." Ron moaned.<br>"Harry it's a trap!" Adele's teeth were gritted with pain. Sirius shut the door with his yellow teeth bared to a reveal a large grin.  
>"<em>Expelliarmus<em>!" He croaked. Both of their wands were caught by Sirius, Then he took a step closer to them. While distracted by Harry Adele figured it would be an excellent time to bash the wooden plank against Sirius's head. She lifted the piece very slowly while he began speaking with Harry and swung it with all her might towards his frail body. The wooden plank was about to hit him when he had noticed it, he didn't speak a spell but just lifted Ron's wand and the wood shattered.  
>"What was that for?" He spoke darkly<br>"Obviously to get away. If you want to kill Harry you're going to have to kill us as well." Blacks eye's had actually shown Adele some emotion, confusion.  
>"Do you understand? You're going to have to kill all four of us." Adele stared back at Sirius, here delicate facial features had now turned rather harsh.<br>"There will only be one murder tonight."

"And why is that? The thought of murdering others hadn't bothered you last time had it!" Harry roared rushing towards Sirius. Hermione charged after him trying to stop what was going to happen but had failed. Harry was now on top of Sirius being pushed away constantly by Sirius's boney hands, when that had failed Sirius held Harry's throat and Hermione kicked him in the ribs. Crookshanks had now joined the fight and clawed Harry's arm up until he kicked the sour cat away. The wands Harry threw across the room in order to disarm Sirius were catching Adele's eye. She was constantly glancing over at them and her friends, she stood up and carefully walked over to them.  
>"Harry!" She tossed his wand to him, and all the wands, except for her own, to Hermione. Harry gripped his wand tightly pointing it to Black's heart.<br>"Going to kill me Harry?" Sirius whispered  
>"You killed my parents…" Harry's voice was shaky, but tried to sound strong enough to get Black fearful.<br>"I don't deny it, but I think you would be kinder to me if you had heard the entire story." He said with sadness in his voice.  
>"You want me to be kind? The whole story is you sold them to Voldemort."<br>"You don't underst-"  
>"I understand more than you think." Harry interrupted staring at the frail man, anger surging through his entire body. Adele then had begun to think Harry was actually going to kill this man laying down in front of them. Crookshanks jumped onto Sirius's chest and gripped his robes tightly.<br>"Get off." Harry used his foot to kind of shake the cat but it had no effect. "Fine, if you want to commit suicide for this killer then I won't stop you." Harry muttered which made Hermione begin to silently sob. Before anything else could happen Remus Lupin had crashed into the room.  
>"<em>Expelliarmus!<em>" He shouted making everybody's wands fly into the air and into his palms.  
>"Where is he Sirius?" Remus said intensely confusing everyone in the room. After a couple seconds of thought Sirius raised his index finger pointing at Ron. Remus began talking to himself not really making sense the thing that had happened next had shocked them all. Remus embracing Sirius like a brother.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU!" Hermione yelled at Lupin.  
>"I've been covering you and then you go and do this!"<br>"Hermione what are you talking about?" Harry asked still a bit shaken from the sight of them two.  
>"He's a werewolf Harry!" time had passed Adele listened to everyone's side and as time passed had become very open minded to the idea of Sirius being trustworthy. They had a long discussion about how they created the map, Animagi, and Lupin being a werewolf it was interrupted by Snape revealing himself from under Harry's invisibility cloak. He pointed his wand at Lupin, he was slightly breathless but his face was filled with triumph.<p>

"You might be wondering how I figured this out. Well I was just going to deliver your potion when I noticed a map with moving figures on it. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."  
>"Severus—" Lupin tried to speak but Snape rambled on.<br>"I told Dumbledore again and again that you were not to be trusted, but he always said you were a tame werewolf. Two more for Azkaban tonight." Snape smirked  
>"You fool! Is an old grudge worth sending an innocent man to Azkaban?" Lupin asked, but this had no effect on Snape for he had shot snakelike cords out from his wand which had wrapped around Lupins' arms, mouth, and ankles. This had sent pure rage throughout Sirius's body and he charged towards the potions professor. Snape pointed his wand towards Blacks chest and Sirius came to an erupt stop.<br>"Give me a reason and I'll do it." Snape whispered digging his wand into Sirius's chest.

"Professor please stop, he is innocent." Adele pleaded taking small steps towards the two of them. Snape lessened his grip on his wand and stared at Adele, he looked at her injuries and her deep eyes. Adele was one of the students he had actually liked, though he would never admit it, she reminded him much of a Slytherin version of Lily. She was very intelligent, of course not as intelligent as Hermione, and she was kind.  
>"If you would only just listen to what they have to say, It has really changed my mind." She mumbled. He probably would have done what she had asked too if it wasn't for Hermione.<p>

"I- it wouldn't hurt to listen." Hermione piped in.  
>"Miss Granger you are already facing a possible suspension, you are all out of bounds!" He roared Adele knew not to push it any farther for he was already emotional and if she kept on bringing it up he would become mental. Before Adele could do anything, a full blown argument had broken out and Snape was becoming was becoming more and more furious. Snape was about to lead Remus and Sirius out to the dementors when Harry had blocked the door.<br>"Out of the way Potter." Snape hissed

"No, you're being ridicules right now. Not even _trying _to listen what they have to say!"  
>"SILENCE I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever "Now get out my way or I WILL MAKE YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY, POTTER!" Harry then took out his wand.<br>"_Expelliarmus_!" but he wasn't the only one who had shouted this. Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed against the wall then slid to the ground with blood oozing down his head. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who had both also tried to disarm Snape at the exact same moment.

"This is the reason he dislikes you all." Adele said staring blankly at them all.

"We just attacked a teacher! We are going to be in so much trouble!" Hermione said frantically. Lupin broke free of his bonds and was helped up by Harry.

"I'm still not saying I believe you…" He told Lupin

"Then it's about time we give you some proof." He replied to Harry "You boy, give me Peter please." He said to Ron.

"He's Scabbers not Peter! I refuse to give him to you!" Ron said

"Ron you're being stupid. If he really is Scabbers nothing is to happen, but if he is the man they say he is then they can take him to Azkaban and an innocent man can live." Adele looked at Ron with kind eyes and he looked back at Lupin with less aggressive facial features.  
>"What are you going to do if I give him to you?" He asked tensely.<br>"Force him to show himself, if he really is a rat then it won't hurt him. Ron was hesitant at first, but he reached out to give Scabbers to Lupin. Scabbers when mad, he began squirming and squeaking without stopping. There was a flash of blue light and at first nothing happened, but when another flash of light appeared limbs began to twist and form on the rats body. And within minutes Scabbers was now Peter Pettigrew standing before them. When Lupin and Black had shown Scabbers for who the rat really was Adele's decision was already made. "Scabbers" was the real person who should die at this time. She thought Peter was disgusting, she didn't know whether it was because he had been a rat for twelve years or he was just a filthy person in general.

"S-Sirius… R-Remus…" He squeaked and his eye's shot towards the door. "My old friends…" he began breathing heavily and Adele knew he was guilty.  
>"We have just been having a chat about the night Lily and James had died." Remus said casually and calmly.<br>"Re-Remus you don't believe him? D-do you?" It was silent and Peter began to just ramble things about how crazy Sirius is.  
>"He tried to kill me!" he shouted<br>"So we've heard…" Remus said coldly "So let's clear some things up." He smirked. accusations were tossed around the room and Peter defended himself very poorly against them, but when he had brought up Black's escape from Azkaban it had Adele thinking.

"Um, Mr. Black sir…? Adele asked, The way she brought up his name made him jump and look at her differently.

"Yes?"  
>"How did you escape Azkaban? You couldn't have used dark magic right? Because if you had then wouldn't you have given yourself away?" It was silent for a minute or two and Sirius was pondering how to answer. "Well that's just what would make sense right?" He nodded at Adele and gave his answer about forming into a dog and him having his obsession keeping him sane.<br>"Believe me I would have died rather than betrayed Lily and James." He said to all of them, he then turned to face Harry. "You believe me right?" He asked and Harry nodded. Pettigrew fell to his knees knowing that Harry's nod was now his death sentence. When Peter knew he couldn't get Remus or Sirius to be on his side he went for Ron.

"Ron… Haven't I been a good friend? You're on my side right?" He pleaded, but Ron just stared at him with utmost revulsion.

"I let you sleep in my _bed._" He said with great disgust  
>"Yes you're very kind…. A wonderful.. Merciful master." He crawled towards Ron "I was a good rat.."<p>

"If you made a better rat than human, it's not much to boast about Peter." What Sirius had said made Adele slightly laugh. Ron, with all the strength he had, moved away from Peter. So Peter had staggered forward towards Hermione. He grabbed a hold of the hem of her robe and pleaded  
>"Clever… sweet girl. You won't let them help me." Hermione looked horrified and pulled her robe out of his small gross hands. He moved towards Adele hopping she would be the person to set everyone straight, he didn't want to ask Harry for he didn't think he would have mercy.<br>"You are very smart… Very clever… you have the right mind to understand to my situation." He held on to Adele's robe, and she hadn't pushed him off or moved away. To him it seemed like he was getting somewhere for she was slightly smiling. In reality she enjoyed watching him grovel and she like the feeling to have someone beg for their life at her feet.

"If it were up to me you would have been dead the moment you were turned human." A flash of horror flew across his face and he quickly moved as far away from her as possible.  
>"Har-ry… Harry… you look just like your father—"<p>

"How dare you even speak to Harry!" Sirius roared "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM!"  
>"Harry…" Peter mumbled trying to ignore Sirius's rage. "James wouldn't have wanted to kill me… he would have spared me… That's the kind of person he was.." Both black and Lupin strode towards Peter and grabbed him by his shoulders.<p>

"Wait!" Adele shouted they all stared at her. "We shouldn't kill him"  
>"Oh thank you! I knew you were intelligent and caring!" he said. Adele a glint in his eye, something she had seen often and dislikes greatly, he thinks he won.<br>"We shouldn't kill him, because if we do everyone will still think Sirius is a murder. We should give him to the Dementors." Adele smiled thinking that her idea was brilliant. No one moved except for Peter whose breathing had become quicker.  
>"But of course Harry is the one who deserves to decide his fate." She added after moments of silence.<p>

"Adele is right. I don't think my father would wanted us to become killers because of _him._" Harry said

"Very well." Thin cords shot from Lupins' wand and Peter was flopping around on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform." Black growled "We will kill you." Peter nodded his eyes filled with terror. Lupin turned to Ron and Adele.

"I'm not very good with mending bones so I'm afraid all I will be able to do it wrap your wounds." Lupin said they both nodded.  
>"<em>Ferula.<em>" Bandages covered both Ron's and Adele's wounds.  
>"Thanks." They both said at the same time.<br>"What about Snape?" Adele asked  
>"He's not to beat up, he is still out cold. I think it would be best if we don't revive him until we are safely inside the castle. So for now… <em>Mobilicorpus<em>" Snapes body was lifted up into the air, his feet were barely dangling and his head was hanging like a grotesque puppet.

"I think two of us should be chained to this?" Sirius said nudging Peter with his foot  
>"I'll do it." Said Lupin<br>"Me too." Ron added. They all went back to the castle. Crookshanks was leading Remus, Peter, and Ron walking behind the cat like it was a four legged race, Adele laughing at them from behind, Sirius scraping Snape's head, and Harry speaking with Sirius about staying with him, and Hermione listening in. They climbed out of the hole under the Whomping Willow and moved closer to the castle, all was going well until a cloud shifted and the full moon came into view. Adele saw Lupin transform right in front of her she didn't know what to do, Ron was still chained to Remus. There were boney hands that grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her backwards.  
>"Go! I'll take care of it!" Sirius shouted. There was a terrible snarling noise and Adele could only imagine the fear Ron was feeling at this moment. Remus's jaw had elongated and his sharp claws dug into the soft soil. Luckily the bind keeping Lupin and Ron together had broken, this was fortunate and unfortunate. Pettigrew dived for Lupins wand and grabbed a hold of it. There was a bright light and Ron was motionless on the floor.<br>"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted Remus's wand flew out of Peter's hands and into the air, before Harry could do anything more Peter had transformed. Sirius and Remus both disappeared into the forest.

"I'll stay here with Ron, you and Hermione go find the others." Adele said trying not to waste anymore time. Hermione and Harry nodded and then disappeared.  
>"Crap. Everything's ruined now." Adele muttered "Stupid rat thinks he's escaped. He really is a loser." Adele slightly giggled thinking of how low Pettigrew was, she actually found it quiet amusing as it was annoying. Snape regained conciseness and ended up falling to the ground with a thud, he got up quickly and stared at Adele with a blank expression, she stared back with a bored expression.<br>"They ran into the forest chasing after Sirius who is chasing after werewolf Lupin. Coward Pettigrew ran away, but before he did that he did this to Ron." She motioned to Ron's motionless body then looked back at Snape. "Yeah, you missed a lot…" Snape then took both Ron and Adele to the Hospital wing and went to find Hermione and Harry. Adele and Ron were tended to by Madam Pomfrey and Adele ended up falling asleep. It seemed as if she was only asleep for a second when she was awaken by arguing.  
>"Will you please be quiet I'm trying to sleep here!" She sat up and the room had gone quiet. She looked around noticing many people in the Hospital wing all surrounding Harry.<br>"I'm awake now, you can proceed." She smiled interested in what they were talking about.

"I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew I mean, and—"

"See Black has done a good job on them" Snape interrupted. Maddness had filled the hospital wing; Dumbledore had finally sent everyone out, including Madam Pomfrey who wasn't very happy about it.

"There is little time so I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt." Dumbledore said Everyone nodded. "What we need is more _time._" He said staring at Hermione, she quickly got the hint.  
>"Sirius is locked in professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. If all goes well you should be able to save more than one life tonight, but remember you must not be seen." Dumbledore said very quietly and clearly. "I am going to lock you in. It's-" He looked at the clock then back at the kids. "five minutes till midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do the trick. Good luck." Dumbledore then left the room. Hermione fiddled with her robes for a moment then pulled out a long golden chain.<p>

"I'm sorry Adele, but you are severely injured so I can't bring you along." Hermione said.

"Understandable." Adele replied not knowing what Hermione was talking about, but was content in her soft bed.  
>"Harry get up." Hermione wrapped the necklace chain around Harry and with three turns of a dial they had disappeared from Adele's sight, but just as quickly as they disappeared they reappeared walking into the hospital wing.<br>"Okay, now I'm really confused…" She said  
>"Time travel." Hermione smiled. Harry and Hermione explained everything to Ron and Adele the following day.<p>

The next couple of days passed quickly since it was the end of the school year. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Adele all passed their classes. On the train ride home Adele and Harry both had knots in their stomachs, they loved Hogwarts much more than their own homes. It was the only place they were allowed to openly use magic, it was the only place people actually accepted them.  
>"See you later." Adele smile at her friends as she left platform 9 ¾, knowing she would see Harry very soon made her feel better. <p>


	14. Summer

Wood: Alder Strength: Inflexible  
>Core: Chimera Scale <p>

"I'm home." Adele said not so enthusiastically as she entered the doors of her house.  
>"Adele, glad to see you." Emily said as she hugged her daughter. Her short brown was curled and appeared even shorter than normal. It's not like Adele's parents didn't love her, they were just very cowardly in her eyes. Completely leaving the wizard world when they found out Voldemort wanted to kill them, had made Adele lose respect for them. Adele knew in her heart, that if Voldemort had gone after her parents instead of James and Lily then she would be dead, her parents would have not risked their lives for her own. Ever since James and Lily's death and Voldemort's disappearance they had wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world, and Adele was very discouraged to use magic while living under their roof. The only person she spoke to about Hogwarts was her older sister, who was a squib. Her sister Olivia was much more liked in the family because she did not have magical powers, of course their parents never said this, but it was obvious.<p>

"Addie you're home!" Olivia's warm embrace made Adele feel loved as soon as she entered their room.  
>"Olivia, I missed you!" Adele smiled, hugging her sister back.<br>"How was school?"  
>"Pretty crazy, are you ready to hear it all?" Olivia nodded and Adele proceeded to tell her all about what happened during her third year, well except for the whole Draco part, she didn't need her parents finding out about her infatuation with a Malfoy. Days had passed and she had received many letters from friends one that surprised her the most was a letter from Pansy. She had received multiple letters from Draco mostly talking about what they had done during the summer, how Adele's parents were really stupid, and when they would meet again. Draco had spent almost his entire summer in other countries, but he was now back in Wiltshire and this was their chance to see each other. Unfortunately Olivia had gotten a hold of the letters and happened to mention it at the dinner table.<br>"So, Adele getting cozy with this Draco guy aren't you." She teased and Adele's eyes went wide.  
>"Draco? Who is this Draco?" Emily asked<br>"Some person I met." Adele said staring at her plate of carrots wishing they would disappear.  
>"They have been writing each other this entire summer." Olivia said not letting this go.<p>

"I suppose you two met at school…" Edwin mumbled not so happy with the idea. Adele looked at her father with disgust, which he didn't notice, and she wanted to tick him off.  
>"Matter of fact we did. We were both placed in Slytherin." Both of her parents looked up at her shocked, not once had they ever asked what house she was placed in, they really didn't want to know. They were already shocked by the fact she had mentioned Hogwarts to them, but what had really made them want to vomit was her being placed in their least favorite house of them all, Slytherin.<br>"Sl-Slytherin?" Her mother asked astonished.  
>"Yup. Plus he's a pure-blood." They really didn't want to know Adele was interested in keeping a Pure-blood status.<br>"He is one of my best friends. Of course he is always rude to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I think It's really because his father Lucius despises them all."  
>"Lucius? Lucius MALFOY?" Her father roared.<br>"Bingo." Adele winked  
>"ADELE LACIE SINCLAIR GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! You are never to speak about this again! And you are never to speak to this DRACO MALFOY as long as I live!" Her dad stood up practically flipping the table. His light blue eyes were turning as red as his face.<br>"Okay dad." She said sarcastically.  
>"A Malfoy, they are so dreadful how could she ever like one of them. It makes me sick." He kept on muttering things while Emily rubbed his back trying to comfort him. A couple minutes passed and Olivia walked into her room expecting to see her crying, but was confused when she saw that Adele wasn't.<p>

"Addie, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have brought it up if I knew they were going to flip out. Honestly I understood nothing that was going on in there." Olivia tried to smile  
>"It's fine, I think it's fun to get them angry. They really can't do anything anyways." Adele giggled. "Here, I'll tell you why they are so upset. Well there are four houses at Hogwarts, you are placed into a house that has most of your qualities. Hufflepuff values: patience, loyalty, and fair play." Adele paused<br>"Don't ask me how our parents were placed there, it blows my mind completely." She muttered then continued.  
>"Ravenclaw values: Intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Gryffindor values: Bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry."<br>"Oh, I like that one." Olivia smiled  
>"Well you haven't heard all of them, so you shouldn't decided you favorite yet." Adele teased then proceeded. "Then there is Slytherin, the house I was placed into, that house values: Ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. Slytherin usually gets a bad name because everyone is very mean because they think they are better than everyone since they are pure-bloods. Which brings me to pure-blood, it's basically just saying you have no nonmagical, or often called Muggle, blood in your veins. Most pure-bloods are prejudice against half-bloods, Muggles, and Mudbloods." Olivia just stared at Adele with an intense glare taking all this information in at once.<br>"I'm sorry I know it's a lot to hear." Adele sighed.  
>"It's fine I understand all this pure-blood muggle stuff now. Just go to the Draco part!" Her eyes were gleaming now full of curiosity.<br>"Okay." Adele laughed.  
>"He's a Slytherin pure-blood, so he hates Mudbloods, Muggles, and Blood traitors… Would you like me to explain those terms to you?" Olivia shook her head which led to a definite no.<br>"Okay, well he doesn't like those, and he is very—"  
>"Just what does he look like! Have you guys snogged? How long have you two been dating?" She interrupted and Adele knew her sister could care less about all this magical stuff.<br>"He has white blonde hair, grey eyes, and a pale pointed face, and we are not _dating_, just enjoying each other's company." Adele silently laughed to herself due to her play on words.  
>"Oh well that's lame." Olivia was so disappointed she hadn't realized Adele had not answered her second question. Adele and Olivia went to bed, but were woken up by a tapping on their window. Adele sat up very quickly and grabbed her wand.<br>"_Lumos._" The tip of her wand lit up the entire room. She looked over at her sister to see if the light had woke her up, Olivia tossed and turned for a moment in her purple sheets then went still and began snoring again. The tapping on the window had begun to quicken, it was beginning to annoy Adele greatly. When she opened the window and a large eagle owl swooped in and landed on Echo's empty cage, for she was out delivering a letter to the Weasleys.  
>"Hyperion could you be a little quieter." Adele whispered at Draco's owl who was squeaking, obviously because he was annoyed with her making him wait so long. He moved to her bed and she untied the parchment from his leg then pet his head for a moment.<p>

Adele,

Next week I am going to visit Diagon Alley with my family. My father has to buy things for his work, so I might as well go along and maybe buy some school supplies as well. I was hoping you might ever so happen to show up while I'm there. I would much rather spend my time lazying around with you then following my father around watching him do his dirty work, though I think I secretly like it because I always get something out of it.  
>Draco<p>

Adele didn't want to waste anymore of Hyperion's time, because she knew he was already getting restless in her small shared room, so she grabbed some paper and began writing her response letter.

Draco,

Of course you will see me there, what's better than running around the wizarding world causing mayhem with one of my best friends. It'll just be an added bonus when my parents find out, nothings better than getting them pissed off and knowing they can't do anything to me in return, they really are ridicules. They act like we are one happy family, but I know they would love to disown me. Anyways, there is no use in me rambling to you about how my parents are the biggest Blood-traitors on earth, so I will see you next week.  
>Adele<p>

She rolled the paper up then tied it to Hyperions' leg, gave him one of Echo's treats, and let him out of her hell hole.  
>"<em>Nox<em>." The light in Adele's wand went out and she drifted to sleep. Next Monday she was ecstatic, she was practically jumping off walls.  
>"Olivia!" She sang while putting a stack of pancakes on her breakfast plate.<br>"Yeah?" Olivia asked downing her pancakes in sugary syrup.  
>"Could you take me to London today?" Adele snatched the syrup from her sisters clutches and used it for her own sweet desires.<br>"Sure, what do you need to do." Adele stopped shoveling the pancakes into her mouth and pondered for a proper answer due to the fact her parents were in listening range.  
>"….tea… Special tea. The only kind you can only buy in London." Her parents, of course, thought nothing of it, but Olivia knew something was up.<br>"Okay when do you want to leave?"  
>"An hour will do." Adele smiled then proceeded to eat her breakfast. After she was done she quickly got ready to go to Diagon Alley.<br>"You're pretty dressed up just for some tea." Olivia said while starting up the car.  
>"It's <em>special <em>tea, remember." The quick drive was quiet, but Adele had broken the silence when she spotted the Leaky Cauldron.  
>"How long will you be?" Her sister asked Adele halfway out of the car.<br>"Pretty long, I can catch a bus to get home, or you can check out some shops and stuff while you wait."  
>"I think I will go shopping, hope you have fun casting spells." Olivia shut the passenger door not even glancing at the small pub Adele had entered. Adele immediately went the back of the pub and cast a spell to enter Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was filled with wizards and witches, as it always is, and all the shops colours were glowing brightly filling Adele with a large amount of happiness.<br>"Where are you _Flourish & Blotts_?" Adele mumbled to herself while trying to look over large hats. She pushed herself through many bodies just trying to find a sign to where she was, and when she did spot something she knew it was what she was looking for. The little bell chimed when she entered the large book store, and was quite happy by the fact it wasn't as crammed as the alley was.  
>"Adele." Her stare had moved from the first floor to the second. Draco Malfoy was leaning on the balcony holding a book in his right hand. He put the book down and walked down the steps, when he reached the solid ground he was crashed into by Adele.<br>"I missed you so much." She smiled, Draco didn't know what to do so he just quickly hugged her back and she let go.  
>"Yeah same here." He said scratching his head and looking at the floor blushing.<br>"So what do you want to do?" She smiled at him.  
>"I hadn't really planned anything, but was just thinking we could get school stuff together I guess." He mumbled embarrassed by the fact he was unprepared.<br>"Cool, spontaneous things have always been better anyways. I am going to need to get some money though, so let's go." Draco felt better and went to Gringotts Bank with Adele. The snowy white building towered over neighboring shops which had made it easy to spot. The main floor was paved with marble and has long counters stretching along its length. Adele always had always ran her fingers against the counters as she walked towards Nagnok, the goblin she had always gone to enter her vault.  
>"Hello Sinclair, I suppose you would like to enter your vault." The wrinkly goblin asked.<br>"Yes I am, here's my key." She gave Nagnok a large rusted key and then they followed him to the mining carts. It had only taken them a couple minutes to get to her vault since the carts traveled at a ridicules speed.  
>"Vault seven-seven-seven." All three of them walked off of the cart and faced the large stone wall. Nagnok pressed his fat shriveled finger against the stone and traced an x. the x was bright blue then disappeared a couple seconds went by and the middle of the x had turned into a shape of a key hole. Nagnok put the key inside then the vault had opened, there was a golden aurora radiating from the vault due to such a large amount of Galleons.<br>"Adele, you're rich." Draco said. He was not star struck by so much money, since he probably had the same amount in his own family's vault, but he was surprised she _had_ so much money.  
>"Yeah twelve years worth of interest does that." Adele laughed, Adele grabbed a couple handfuls of galleons then they left. Draco and Adele had bought all the things they needed for school and then had nothing to do, they were walking around aimlessly when Draco spotted the sign to Knockturn Alley.<br>"Adele, do you want to go somewhere really exciting?" He asked  
>"Of course! Though I think I've been everywhere in Diagon Ally already, so I'm pretty sure you can't surprise me."<br>"What about Knockturn Ally?" Draco asked with a sinister smile plastered on his skinny face. Adele's blue eyes began to sparkle and she couldn't say no staring at Draco's cute face.  
>"Let's do it." She smiled back, over flowing with excitement. They turned the corner and took a short dark passageway to a dark twisting alleyway devoted to the dark arts.<br>"This place is amazing." Adele whispered  
>"Really?" Draco was slightly confused by the fact Adele actually liked Knockturn Alley.<br>"Well, you know, if you were interested in the dark arts…" Adele said covering up her excitement. She had always been interested in the dark arts as bad as she knew it was, she just really liked it. Defense spells and protective charms were great and all, but Adele was the type of person who preferred offense.  
>"There's a lot of interesting people here." Adele said with a slight smile. She examined all the strange witches and wizards wearing dark cloaks.<br>"Yeah these people practically live here. They are fine as long as you stay out of their business." Draco replied.  
>"So you've been here before?" Draco thought Adele's question over pondering if he should lie or not.<br>"Yes."  
>"So you must know the best shops to buy things in right?" He was happy to know she knew him well enough not to push her previous question.<br>"_Borgin & Burkes._ It's quite close by actually, follow me." Adele did as she was told and before she knew it she was standing in front of a dark store that was dimly lit. The small bell chimed as Draco and Adele entered, she had become slightly nervous just now realizing she might have made a mistake by coming to a place where she didn't know anyone. There was a loud noise which made Adele slightly jump and bump into Draco.  
>"You're scared?" he asked teasing her.<br>"No, just a bit nervous. I've never been here before so I don't know what to think of this place." She said trying to defend her pride.  
>"You'll be fine, I'm here." What Draco said made her blush, but she didn't want him to see that so she turned her head and began looking at the odd artifacts filling the stores. Something stood out to her the most, a grotesque hand that was severed and preserved.<br>"What's that?" She asked Draco  
>"The Hand of Glory."<br>"Glory huh? What does it exactly do?" She turned and faced Draco excited to find out what the hand does.  
>"It doesn't really <em>give <em>you glory it just makes it easier to steal things I suppose. It allows you to see in the dark, open locked doors, and immobilize anyone you would like."  
>"Oh, I guess that's cool. It would be better if it made everyone follow your every whim." Draco laughed at Adele's remark knowing he had thought the same thing when he first heard about the hand. Adele's eyes moved from object to object in the store when she stumbled upon an opal necklace.<br>"I see you've took an interest in a marvelous artifact." Her stare had moved from the striking necklace to the oily man standing before her.  
>"I'm Borgin, are you interested in buying it?" he asked<br>"Yes I have. One question, what does it do." Adele asked carefully thinking out her words and how she would say them.  
>"It kills people madam." He said slowly talking to Adele as if she was a child.<br>"So if there is someone I do not like, I merely have to make them wear it?"  
>"Yes, It is cursed. It would only be a matter of minutes before they die." He said very oily<br>"Would you care to try it on then." Adele said darkly. She did not like this man, she had done nothing to him and yet he was being very rude.  
>"How dare you speak to me like that!"He said threateningly. Adele quickly pulled out her wand and dug it into his chest. His hand was holding on to what looked like his own wand, but he was to slow to pull it out before Adele.<br>"Adele." Draco came rushing from the back of the store to make sure Adele was okay, and was relieved when he saw she could handle the situation.  
>"Draco, how nice to see you." Borgin stuttered. "Are you with her?" He asked.<br>"Yes I am, come on Adele let's go." Adele followed Draco out still gripping her wand thinking at any moment Borgin would try to cast a spell at her.  
>"What was that about?" Draco asked when they got out of the stuffy store.<br>"He was being rude and I basically told him to kill himself, so he tried to attack me." Adele said slightly ashamed. Before he could say anything else a man had caught Draco's eye just as Draco had caught the man's attention.  
>"Draco?"<br>"Father." Adele turned to face Draco's father and was amazed by the fact they looked so much alike.  
>"Who is this?" He asked motioning towards Adele.<br>"Adele Sinclair." Adele said before Draco could, His father looked at Draco for a moment then back at Adele.  
>"I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."<br>"Nice to meet you." Adele slightly bowed her head as a sign of respect, she knew he was very high up in the wizarding world and even though she didn't really know him she knew she had respect for him. Lucius was a bit taken back by the way Adele had introduced herself, and he actually didn't find her annoying.  
>"What are you two doing in a place like this?" he asked<br>"She wanted to see Knockturn Alley, but we should be going now." Draco said  
>"He's right, unfortunately my parents are controlling so I should be going." Adele said with a slight him of anger in her voice.<br>"I had a wonderful time Draco, bye." Adele wanted to hug Draco, but she knew it would have been odd since his father was with them, so she just waved. She left Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley and met up with her sister and went home. Two weeks went by and she was leaving to go to the Burrow, were she would go with the Weasley's to witness the most exciting ever, Quidditch World Cup, something she had been looking forward to for months. 


End file.
